


dove la tua mente possa ritrovare il sonno

by akmongs



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: "e penso a te", Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Nostalgia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akmongs/pseuds/akmongs
Summary: La sigaretta brucia tra indice e medio e un testo in particolare lo sfiora pericolosamente da vicino, lo coglie impreparato. Fallisce, come sempre, a non finire a pensare a lui, a non vedere il suo viso a occhi chiusi. Non si aspettava di poterci riuscire, ma nemmeno che la fitta che riverbera incessante nel petto potesse farsi più dolorosa.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19
Collections: Achille Lauro/Boss Doms Prompt Meme





	dove la tua mente possa ritrovare il sonno

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [will_p](https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p) in the [laurodomsmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/laurodomsmeme) collection. 

> rieccoci qui. parto subito col dire che questa fic è stata ispirata da un cancro malinconico e scritta da un cancro malinconico. tirate voi le somme. 
> 
> una cosa importante: a un certo punto della fic ci sarà un link a una canzone, vi prego di ascoltarla! se esiste parte di questa fic, è solo grazie a quella canzone, che è stato il mio chiodo fisso per oltre due settimane. e il resto della fic, grazie a quella che ascoltava lauro. in realtà, tutta questa fic è fatta di canzoni, quella del titolo è "filo d'erba" di bianco, che ha ispirato un paragrafo, se poi l’ascolterete capirete quale.
> 
> la dedico al circolo, a dani e marti, e se mi denunceranno... fa curriculum?

Le due di notte sono un orario malinconico per definizione. Lauro è in terrazza, seduto sul divano, il luogo dove sembra trascorrere ogni momento non passato a lavorare come un matto, ad allenarsi o a dormire. Non che dorma molto, di recente. A volte si addormenta che il sole è già sorto, e si risveglia dopo tre o quattro ore di sonno. È facile spegnere i pensieri durante il giorno, raccoglierli e chiuderli a chiave in una stanzetta remota della sua mente. La notte ha la capacità di aprire quella porta a calci e farli uscire come una valanga. Si rannicchia sul divano, le ginocchia strette al petto, è aprile ma l’aria non è fredda, e il silenzio di Roma centro è surreale. Sono qua da un mese e mezzo ma ancora non ci si è abituato. Si sente irrequieto, le dita agitate non trovano pace: giocano con un pacchetto di sigarette mezzo vuoto, bloccano e sbloccano il telefono come se aspettasse qualcosa, toccano i capelli sempre più lunghi e fuori controllo, dovrebbe tagliarli ma di certo non è in grado di farlo da solo, e la sua fiducia in Matt non si estende alle sue doti da barbiere. 

Sbuffa, si alza e lascia la comodità del divano per camminare a vuoto lungo la terrazza, supera il confine della tettoia ed esce a cielo aperto. Le finestre delle case vicine sono chiuse, non ci sono sguardi indiscreti. Sfila una sigaretta dal pacchetto e la accende. Fa un tiro e pensa che questo silenzio pesante lo vuole spezzare. Prende il telefono e dal suo Spotify seleziona una playlist di cantautori italiani che risuona fioca dalle casse. Concentrarsi sulla musica aiuta a zittire i pensieri ma schiude una porta più pericolosa, quella della malinconia. Lui però non si è mai privato di questa vulnerabilità, l’ha sempre accolta gettandosi nelle sue acque come un marinaio impazzito richiamato dal canto di una sirena, l’ha presa e trasformata in poesia. 

La sigaretta brucia tra indice e medio e un testo in particolare lo sfiora pericolosamente da vicino, lo coglie impreparato. Fallisce, come sempre, a non finire a pensare a lui, a non vedere il suo viso a occhi chiusi. Non si aspettava di poterci riuscire, ma nemmeno che la fitta che riverbera incessante nel petto potesse farsi più dolorosa. C’è qualcosa, in quelle note struggenti, nelle parole cantate da una voce lontana nel tempo ma vicina nello spazio, che lo spinge a voler condividere questo momento, immortalare questo stato d’animo. Sul finire della canzone, Lauro d’istinto apre Instagram e inquadra il vuoto, il nero del cielo. Il fumo della sigaretta volteggia lento e leggero mentre digita il titolo della canzone nella barra di ricerca. L’atto stesso di dover selezionare una trentina di secondi di quel brano gli fa quasi cambiare idea, gli sembra di togliere spontaneità a questo bisogno improvviso e sincero di farsi sentire. Gli verrebbe da ridere se non sentisse il peso di un macigno sul cuore. Decide di aggiungere un pensiero, parole che gli ronzano in testa da un po’. 

_Che si parli di noi  
che si dica immortali_

Rimugina, si morde l’interno di una guancia preso da un’ansia non troppo familiare, ma non ci pensa più: posta le storie e lascia che arrivino a chi devono arrivare, libera interpretazione per tutti gli altri. Come del resto è tutto ciò che fa pubblicamente. Eppure, si sente esposto, come quando si mette a nudo in un testo o sul palco. Sovrappensiero, ha ripercorso l’intera terrazza e la sigaretta gli si è consumata tra le dita, la spegne nel posacenere sul tavolino del divano e si risiede, imbambolato a fissare le storie che si caricano. Appena fatto, blocca il telefono e lo posa a faccia in giù, non lo vuole nemmeno vedere. Si sente una ragazzina, ma non è la prima volta. Sospira, non riesce a quietare un immotivato senso di attesa. Sente in lontananza lo scroscio di una fontana e pensa che dovrebbe andare a dormire, ma sa già che non dormirà. Forse vuole scrivere. Forse c’ha solo bisogno di ritrovare il suo centro.

Fortunatamente, Lauro non ha bisogno di cercare. È il suo centro a trovarlo.

Il telefono vibra. Ci mette un lungo istante ad accorgersene, assorto com’è, e quando succede, il cuore accelera in modo imbarazzante. Un altro lungo istante passa con il telefono in mano ma la paura di girarlo e non leggere il nome che spera sullo schermo. Ma lo gira e chi altro dovrebbe essere?

È Edoardo.

“Lauretto mio, devo di' a Matt de levatte il telefono?” esordisce. È incredibile come gli basti sentire la sua voce per sollevare quel macigno. Lauro ridacchia, il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti.

“Lascialo in pace poverino, che già me deve sopporta’ da sveglio.” 

Lauro è immensamente grato a Edo per la facilità con cui prova sempre a farlo ridere, a portargli un briciolo di leggerezza e serenità. Funziona così da quando si conoscono, una dinamica che forse inizialmente lo infastidiva anche, che lo portava a scontrarsi con lui, ma ora riconosce che è solo uno dei tanti modi in cui sono complementari. 

“Sai che se te va de sentimme basta che me chiami, vero? Non te servono i messaggi in codice.”

“Non pensavo fossi sveglio,” dice, scrollando le spalle, come se Edo potesse vederlo. È una stronzata. Edo sa che è una stronzata.

“Sapevi che ero sveglio.” 

C’è tanto di non detto nel tono della sua voce. Sapevi che ero sveglio e pensavi a me. Io pensavo a te. Forse t’aspettavo. Grazie d’avermi dato una scusa per mandare a fanculo l’orgoglio e chiamarti. 

“Che stavi a fa’?”

“Il solito, Là.” Lo sente spostarsi, il rumore delle ciabatte che si trascinano da una stanza all’altra. Parla a bassa voce, Vale forse non dorme ma la pupetta sicuramente sì. Sente una porta aprirsi e chiudersi, Edo sarà andato in balcone a fumare. “Me spacco de lavoro. Te?”

“Niente, oggi avemo finito presto e Matt è andato a letto. So’ qua in terrazza, ascoltavo un po’ di musica. C’avevo un po’ di pensieri.”

“Me ne so’ accorto.”

Lauro non risponde. Dietro il sarcasmo di Edo si nasconde un macigno quasi equivalente al suo, traspare dalla voce stanca, dal viso che ora non vede ma che è sempre più infossato. Quel sarcasmo, il suo modo di scherzare, non è una maschera, Lauro non la definirebbe mai tale. Una maschera implica una falsità, e Edo è la persona più vera che conosca. È solo un modo diverso dal suo di affrontare gli stessi demoni. 

“E dimme 'n po’,” continua Edo, “a che pensavi? Perché c’ho ‘na mezza idea.”

Lauro si rende conto dell’assurdità dell’ansia che prova. Si parlano tutti i giorni. L’ultima videochiamata risale a poche ore prima, Lauro voleva vantarsi del risotto che aveva cucinato, _guarda come sto a diventa’ bravo ai fornelli, Edoà_. Eppure, gli sembra di non parlargli da una vita. Perché non se le dicono spesso queste cose a voce, quelle che Lauro vuole dirgli. Non perché si vergognino, ma perché certe parole appena pronunciate fanno un po’ più male. Non c’ha manco la scusa di essersi scolato una bottiglia di prosecco o d’essere fatto, stavolta.

“Ah, non era chiaro?”

“Lo sai, so’ de coccio.”

Il clic di un accendino, Edo ispira ed espira il fumo di una sigaretta rollata forse poco prima di chiamarlo. Se lo immagina, Lauro: poggiato sui gomiti al parapetto del balcone, il drummino in bilico tra le dita eleganti, la felpa verde scuro che indossava prima, occhiali da vista e capelli turchini sbiaditi. Quanto gli manca accarezzarli.

“Posso esse sdolcinato?” chiede.

“Dipende. Me vuoi fa piagne?” 

“No. Te vojo di' che me manchi.” 

Fin qui, niente di nuovo. Questo glielo dice ogni giorno, glielo scrive di notte. Anche quando sta bene. Perché alla fine, la maggior parte del tempo è tranquillo, o almeno è impegnato, la session procede, da quando è uscito il singolo è bombardato di interviste e dirette sui social, la sera con Matt si bevono qualcosa e fumano, ed è contento della routine che si è creato. Forse una vita così regolare non ce l’ha mai avuta.

Sono le notti che lo fregano.

“Me manchi anche te, amore.”

Sente il sorriso triste nella voce di Edo. Tutto sommato sa che anche Edo sta bene, che è una benedizione per lui poter passare questo tempo a casa, con quella pazza di Vale, con la pupa che è uno splendore e cresce ogni giorno di più. Ma non sono fatti per questa vita, per stare rinchiusi dentro quattro mura. Ne parlavano qualche giorno fa, un po’ brilli dopo mezza bottiglia di vino a testa.

_“Là, non te senti ‘n animale in cattività? Tipo i predatori allo zoo. Presto finimo per scapoccia’ e sbrana’ qualcuno.” _

_“Sì, io la tigre e te la pantera.”_

A occhi chiusi, Lauro fa un respiro profondo, e i polmoni che si svuotano in un sospiro accompagnano la sensazione di una diga che crolla.

“S'avessi saputo che le ultime volte che t'ho visto erano le ultime, t'avrei baciato de più, stretto de più… non t’avrei proprio lasciato anda’, amore mi.” 

La verità è che Lauro sa che anche nel migliore dei casi, nello scenario più roseo, non sarebbe stato possibile. Ma gli piace immaginarlo. L’ultima volta che si sono visti Edo era sceso a Roma per aiutare con la session ed era dovuto scappare praticamente la notte dopo, prima che rischiasse che non lo facessero tornare a casa. L’ha impressa nella memoria, la disperazione di quegli ultimi baci, dati senza sapere quando si sarebbero rivisti. 

“Di’ la verità, m’avresti anche scopato de più.”

“Uno ce prova a fa il romantico co’ te…” ridacchiano entrambi. Non gli dà torto, però. C’è un motivo se si allena due ore al giorno, si deve stancare, scaricare la tensione. Poi ci sono i video allo specchio, quelli dedicati solo a lui, e le videochiamate, quelle con la porta della camera da letto chiusa a chiave e Matt che spara il volume della musica in cuffia, traumatizzato dalla prima volta in cui Lauro non ha avuto l’accortezza di avvisare. 

_Lauré, io te voglio bene, ma per il bene de ‘sta convivenza quando c’hai da fa le cose tue co’ Edo, o m’avverti o impari a abbassa’ la voce._

Sono sorprendentemente intense, quelle chiamate, ma non sono neanche paragonabili alla cosa vera: il peso di Edo sopra di lui, la pelle calda sotto i palmi delle mani, le labbra gonfie di baci che cercano le sue. Il ricordo è così vivido che lo sogna la notte e gli sembra vero. Si sveglia e portando una mano tremante agli occhi e l’altra nei boxer si ricorda che non lo è. 

La gola si chiude intorno a parole ingombranti. Non vuole che Edo le interpreti male. 

“Te almeno c'hai Vale…” 

“Là...”

“Lo sai che vojo dire,” lo interrompe. “Non te chiederei mai niente del genere. Mai, Edoà.” Vuole cancellare ogni dubbio, ogni traccia di senso di colpa dal tono di voce di Edo. Sa che non deve spiegarsi, tra le tante cose non dette tra di loro questa è la più cristallina. Non era discutibile che in questo periodo Edo stesse lontano dalla sua famiglia. Edoardo, che il primo anno di vita di sua figlia l’ha passato al fianco suo. Un flusso di coscienza spontaneo lo travolge come un fiume in piena, e continua. 

“È che me so’ trovato costretto a impara’ a fermamme. A sta’ in un posto solo, a non vedere la gente. E l’unica persona con cui avrei voluto impararlo sei te. E invece non ce stai.” 

Eccola, lì, la verità. Si schiarisce la gola, stretta e fastidiosa, le dita smaltate tirano e allargano il colletto del dolcevita come se lo strozzasse. 

Edo ci mette qualche secondo di silenzio statico a rispondere.

“Amore… non di’ così, te prego. M’avevi detto che non me facevi piagne.”

Lauro abbassa la testa e sorride. Edo non è uno che si esprime tanto a parole, in amore. Lui che parla con la musica, con i silenzi, con i gesti e con i sorrisi o l’assenza di un sorriso. Sono sempre stati un po’ complementari anche in questo, Lauro che straparla e lui che ascolta. Ma proprio per questo quando Edo si rende vulnerabile e lascia uscire le parole dal profondo del cuore, valgono più di ogni cosa. Lauro pesa ogni grammo di quell'affermazione come oro, perché sa che è sincera. Che non è per ridere, ma solo un modo di proteggersi. 

“Scusa. M’è presa n’po così.” 

Lauro ha troppo tempo per pensare, troppo tempo per immaginare una situazione diversa, irrealizzabile, lui e Edo chiusi in un appartamento, senza pretese, per un mese, due, non lo sa quanto ma sa che non gliene importerebbe. Alla fine, che sia su un palco, in uno studio di registrazione, in un minivan o in una camera d’albergo, tutto quello che vuole fare è stare con Edo. Non se la ricorda l’ultima volta che sono stati lontani così a lungo, non negli ultimi cinque anni. 

“Ma che te scusi. È che me fa impazzire. Saperti là, saperti così. Non pote’ fa’ niente. Non sape’ quando te rivedo.” 

Parola dopo parola abbatte le sue difese per lasciare entrare Lauro e questo è il privilegio più grande che ha. Non i soldi, non la fama, ma poter vedere l’anima di una persona così bella.

“Me fa impazzire anche tutto il resto, non sape’ quando potrò fa’ usci’ la roba mia. C’ho tutto pronto e bisogna rimanda’. Tutte le date saltate, non sapemo manco se ce riusciamo a ottobre. Voglio suonare, Là. Voglio stare su ‘n cazzo de palco co’ te accanto e ‘na marea de persone davanti. Manco a vent’anni c’avevo ‘sta voglia de spaccare il mondo.”

“Lo so. T’assicuro che lo spaccamo, Edoà.”

E Edo si merita davvero di spaccarlo il mondo, col progetto suo che gli è costato e gli costa ancora molto più di quello che ammette. Quello che ha messo in pausa per anni e anni per aiutare a realizzare il suo, il loro. Una dimostrazione d’amore che non ha eguali. E ora, anche se nella vita privata sono più uniti che mai, in quella professionale Edo ha bisogno di separarsi da lui, dal suo nome. Non vogliono allarmare i fan, Lauro e Edo calcheranno sempre i palchi insieme, faranno sempre musica insieme, ma adesso, per il bene della persona che ama di più, le strade di Achille Lauro e Boss Doms hanno bisogno di dividersi, solo per un po’. Lauro si è sempre sentito un po’ in colpa dell’ombra che gli getta addosso senza volere, dell’associazione spontanea e intrusiva a sé, quando Edo si merita di brillare da solo, la stella più luminosa del firmamento.

Passano lunghi secondi di silenzio, nessuno dei due sente il bisogno di riempirlo, solo di sentirsi vicini. Lauro si alza e percorre di nuovo il perimetro della terrazza, si poggia alla ringhiera di ferro battuto ornata da piante rampicanti. Alza lo sguardo e sospira, un sorriso scioglie gli angoli duri della bocca imbronciata.

“La vedi la luna?”

“Un po’ coperta, ma sì,” dice Edo. Sbuffa una risata. “Amore, sei proprio un cancro del cazzo.”

Lauro ride. “C’hai ragione.”

Allora darà la colpa di tutta questa malinconia alla luna. Alza gli occhi ed è là, una certezza che non lo abbandona, una calma catartica che acquieta il disordine confuso nella testa e nel cuore. Gli piace pensare che se stanno guardando entrambi la stessa luna la distanza si annulli. Le stelle non si vedono, non da qui, ma la luna c’è sempre. Al villaggetto sì, lì si vedono le stelle, e i ricordi che affiorano alla mente sembrano di una vita fa, anzi di una vita diversa. Lui e Edo fatti, sdraiati sulla spiaggia alle quattro di notte a guardare le stelle, una mano tatuata che chiede al cuore il permesso di sfiorare quella pallida di Edo, la paura che traccia un confine invalicabile su quei pochi centimetri di sabbia. La sensazione concreta di star creando qualcosa di grande, che li porterà lontano, dove nemmeno si immaginano. La certezza che è disposto a passare tutta la vita accanto a Edo a creare, a fare musica, a fare arte, anche se a distanza di sicurezza. Perché lo sa che non è possibile quello che vuole lui. 

Edo lo riporta al presente con delle parole inaspettate.

“Vabbè, mo faccio un po’ io il sentimentale. Sai a che pensavo oggi?”

“A che pensavi oggi?” Lauro si siede su una delle poltroncine, inizia a sentire freddo ma non vuole rientrare ancora. Sa che qualsiasi cosa stia per uscire dalla bocca di Edo, che sia una cazzata o no, forse non è del tutto pronto a sentirla. Il cuore accelera, curioso.

“A quando siamo tornati in hotel dopo Fazio. Te ricordi?”

In una frazione di secondo Lauro si sente un sorriso da ebete stampato in faccia, già catapultato in quel ricordo stupendo di una delle ultime volte che sono stati insieme.

“Certo che me ricordo,” risponde. Era poco meno di due mesi fa, sembrano anni. Lauro si morde il labbro, appoggia il mento sulla mano che inconsciamente copre quel sorriso improvviso. Edo continua, quasi sussurrando.

“Te eri stanco morto, sul taxi t’eri quasi addormentato. T’eri buttato sul divano ancora tutto truccato e vestito, io pure ero esausto ma c’avevo ancora l’adrenalina di tutta la settimana addosso. Pensavo che avevamo fatto la storia, capito? Ma che l’avevamo fatta davvero, non era 'n’esagerazione. Insomma, non m’andava che finisse tutto. Allora ho preso il pc, in du’ minuti ho acchittato una playlist un po’ anni ’70, t'ho preso la mano e abbiamo ballato.” 

Lauro chiude gli occhi e una risata strozzata gli scappa dalle labbra. “Mo, chiamalo ballare...”

“Parla per te, che io so’ ‘n ballerino provetto.”

******** [PRESS PLAY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zqk-iTOBaEc) ********

Lauro è stravaccato sul divanetto, le gambe lunghe accavallate, il papillon slacciato intorno al collo. Controlla il telefono svogliatamente, legge un po’ dei commenti da Twitter che gli ha inviato la social media manager, ignora le altre seicento notifiche varie. Non gli sembra vero che sia finita questa settimana pazzesca, dopo i mesi passati a prepararla, si sente stordito come un bambino appena sceso da una giostra. Non s’è manco tolto il trucco, il completo. Appena tornato in camerino, dove Edo si era già cambiato e lo aspettava, tutta l’adrenalina che l’aveva tenuto iperattivo per una settimana e anche prima di arrivare a Sanremo gli era scesa, e di colpo aveva sentito tutta la stanchezza e la fatica. Era crollato a peso morto addosso a Edo in un abbraccio, e Edo, ridacchiando, gli aveva baciato una guancia e preso la mano, ed erano tornati in hotel in taxi. Anche se erano a Milano, si erano concessi il lusso di un’altra notte in hotel per non mettere ancora fine a tutta l’esperienza, un’ultima notte insieme prima di tornare alla follia quotidiana dei propri progetti.

Lauro alza lo sguardo quando sente della musica provenire dalla zona letto, un pezzo disco anni ’70 che non gli è nuovo, degli Chic, ma non ricorda il titolo. Poi lo vede, Edo chino al lato del letto che smanetta col Mac. È bellissimo, i capelli blu che più blu non si può in contrasto col dolcevita ocra, i pantaloni eleganti che gli fasciano la vita, un extraterrestre vestito da uomo d’altri tempi. Un paio di clic e Edo alza il volume (si beccheranno l’ennesimo reclamo dai vicini di stanza), si raddrizza in piedi con un sorrisetto soddisfatto e inizia a volteggiare verso il divano, gli occhi brillanti puntati solo su di lui. Lauro alza un sopracciglio, gli angoli delle labbra si piegano all'insù increduli e divertiti mentre Edo gli si avvicina con fare felino.

“Che vuoi?” gli chiede, punzecchiandogli la gamba con la punta dello stivaletto.

Edo gli porge la mano. “Balliamo.”

Lauro lo guarda come se gli avesse appena detto d’aspettare un altro figlio. “Ma sei pazzo, so’ stanco morto.”

“Dai, amore,” insiste Edo con un broncio dolce e civettuolo, le spalle che si muovono a ritmo di musica. Lauro scuote la testa incredulo e Edo si avvicina ancora, gli prende la mano sinistra e ancheggia all'indietro, alzando sopracciglia ammiccanti che lo fanno scoppiare a ridere. Lauro butta il telefono e si fa tirare su, fatica e stanchezza dimenticate. 

Lauro non sa ballare, non ama ballare, ma sa entrare in sintonia con Edo, che gli gira attorno un po’ come sul palco, una coreografia che fa parte della loro natura, sguardi incatenati e sorrisi complici, una cosa così intima e rara che sa che se la ricorderà per tutta la vita. Edo si cimenta in mosse di danza alla John Travolta e Lauro ride, innamorato perso. Gli prende la mano e gli fa fare una giravolta, due. Poi Edo prende la sua ed è il suo turno di piroettare, per finire poi tra le braccia di Edo che lo cingono da dietro, le mani sulle sue, i fianchi che si muovono lenti all'unisono. 

Edo gli sfiora il collo con la punta del naso, gli stampa un bacio sopra il colletto della camicia. Lauro chiude gli occhi, già pronto a farsi avvolgere dalle fiamme, ma Edo lo lascia andare e gli balla intorno sfuggente, lo stuzzica, gli sorride malizioso. Lauro riprende fiato e sta al gioco, si toglie la giacca e il papillon e li lancia noncurante su una sedia, un sopracciglio alzato verso Edo, che gli fa l’occhiolino canticchiando le parole della canzone e indietreggiando con le braccia piegate contro il petto. Lauro si morde la lingua tra labbra sorridenti, schiocca le dita a tempo e muove il peso da un piede all'altro, e proprio come quando gli fa la corte sul palco, lo richiama a sé con l’indice puntato. 

Si avvicinano lenti, gli sguardi incollati. Finalmente vicini, a un palmo dal naso, Lauro a mani congiunte gli carezza il mento con le punta delle dita e Edo inclina la testa all'indietro. Non esiste nient’altro in quell'istante, il mondo intero è racchiuso lì, in quella stanza, in una danza scoordinata di due cuori innamorati, dopo una settimana che ha dimostrato a milioni di persone chi sono e cosa sono capaci di creare insieme, che non c’è nessuno come loro. 

Lauro prende le mani di Edo e lo tira a sé, gli allarga le braccia e le porta dietro la sua schiena. Edo la tocca con mani riverenti che scendono dalle spalle alla vita e lo stringono, quelle di Lauro si posano ai lati del suo collo. Si guardano in silenzio per quelli che forse sono secondi, forse sono ore, cinti in quell'abbraccio. Poi Lauro lo bacia. Un bacio lento, che toglie il respiro, labbra che si schiudono al rallentatore. Una mano sale alla mascella di Edo, la stringe, e Edo si fa plasmare come creta al suo tocco, si apre alla sua lingua e Lauro prende tutto quello che gli dà, sospeso nel tempo e nello spazio, tra respiri lunghi e tremanti. 

Se ne sono dati centinai di baci, ma pochi come questo. Lauro si ritrae solo per guardarlo, gli occhi di Edo lucidi e fuori fuoco come dopo troppe canne, le palpebre basse. Uno specchio dei suoi. Lo bacia ancora, ancora, si fa baciare, si farebbe baciare per ore in mezzo a quella stanza. La musica continua, in dissolvenza, e le mani di Edo calde sui suoi fianchi lo invitano a seguire i suoi, mentre quelle di Lauro si perdono nel blu oceano dei suoi capelli. 

Vuole già di più, vuole sempre di più, Edo preme contro la sua coscia come a dirgli _sì, amore, anch’io_. Lauro spezza il bacio con un gemito basso. 

“Che c’avemo da bere?” mormora a occhi chiusi, labbra contro labbra, non ha intenzione di scostarsi di un centimetro.

“Champagne?” Edo gli morde il labbro inferiore, lo tira tra i denti, lo fa impazzire, cazzo. Lauro apre gli occhi e gli sfiora il viso, le dita tatuate su zigomi alti, guance ruvide, labbra infuocate. Gli prende il viso nel palmo della mano, e Edo gira la testa appena per baciarlo. Posa una mano su quella di Lauro e la prende, lo guarda e gli bacia le dita una ad una, cinque ti amo sui polpastrelli, il sesto sul dorso tatuato. Lauro sa in quel momento cosa significhi sentirsi immortale. 

Dondolano ancora un po’ in quell'abbraccio, muovendosi ciecamente verso il letto tra baci e carezze e dita che sbottonano pantaloni. Ma prima, Edo apre la bottiglia di champagne che aveva già ordinato e fatto mettere in fresco nel minibar, versa due calici, e insieme brindano al loro amore che li porterà nei libri di storia.

******** STOP ********

Lauro riapre gli occhi e la mancanza di Edo è tangibile, sulla punta delle dita, sulle labbra che non vengono baciate da giorni che per il suo bene ha smesso di contare. Forse l’unica cosa peggiore del non avere qualcosa, è averla ed esserne privati senza preavviso. Fuori dal tuo controllo, al di là delle tue scelte.

“Quanto me manchi,” dice, disperato. Tira su col naso, alza gli occhi al cielo e si prende un paio di secondi per evitare che la voce lo tradisca. “Vabbè. Ora basta, che così me fai piagne te.”

“Scusa, amore,” dice Edo, dolce e forse un po’ sorpreso. “C’hai ragione, a fa’ così ce facciamo solo sta’ peggio. Ma io non vado da nessuna parte, okay? T’aspetto. Sempre.” 

“Okay,” sussurra, e quella certezza da anni lo aiuta a superare ogni cosa. 

Sa che, chiusa questa telefonata, nessuno dei due riuscirà a dormire per ore, che entrambi torneranno a rifugiarsi nel lavoro. Edo farà musica, Lauro forse si metterà a scrivere qualcosa per il libro, ispirato dalla nostalgia. Ma prima di darsi la buonanotte, c’è una cosa che gli vuole dire.

“Te dico solo questo. Quando finisce tutta ‘sta storia, io te prendo e te rapisco, amore mi. Te porto via, andiamo alla villa io e te. O dove te pare, basta che siamo solo io e te.”

È una promessa, una delle tante, ma Lauro è uno che le promesse le mantiene.

“Ah sì?” risponde Edo compiaciuto. “E dimme, quanto durerebbe ‘sto sequestro di persona?”

“Quanto ce pare, amo’. Quanto ce pare.”

**Author's Note:**

> so che lauro ha postato prima delle due, ma mi sono presa una licenza poetica
> 
> grazie di aver letto <3 se vi è piaciuta, un feedback migliora sempre le mie giornate 😌


End file.
